<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Blood by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737080">Holy Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcana Heart (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minori asked out Petra on the stroll to properly thank her, but what if simple gratitude will turn in the affection?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minori Amanohara/Petra Johanna Lagerkvist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my opinion Minori and Petra this is younger crazy version of Akko and Diana, but instead of rivalry Minori feel the gratitude for saving, since Petra one of characters without a pair, like you know, Heart x Saki, Lilica x Yoriko, Kamui x Konoha, Maori x Nazuna, Weiss | Sophia x Sharlachrot, Kira x Catherine, Clarice x Elsa, Dorothy x Lieselotte, you can find arts of them in Pixiv (be careful with R18 section though.), anyway i thought why not ship Petra with Minori and i still like this idea, that's why i made this fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Minori destroyed Ragnarok, created Hero Volunteer Club in her school, she been amazed who Petra is and began recently visit her and kinda spend with her a time, Petra couldn't understand why Minori bothering her, but Minori also persuaded Petra take a stroll, reluctantly but Petra agreed on it.<br/>

"Hey, um, i just wanted to say thank you, you know, for saving me from institute." 'You don't need to thank me, it's just our job as European Celestial Union, prevent incidents like these, so you are now, how i should say it, a battle hybrid.' "I prefer Annihilation Angel Subaru, maybe in the day time i am just your friendly schoolmate Minori Amanohara, but when night will came, i am your friendly hero of justice Annihilation Angel Subaru, who always will help to you." 'Mhm, so you think that you are hero, right? But listen, i did all of this before you, got in that situation and i just say, on your place i stayed away of all this heroic stuff and lived by a normal life.' "If that's so, why you don't live by a normal life?" 'You don't understood, it's my duty, i can't do it differently, just can't.'<br/>

After a second of silence, Minori took Petra for a hand and said.<br/>

"That's why i can't live differently, since that day, when you saved me, i realized that now it's my duty, take care of this world and people, save those who needed in it, maybe someday i will became a real hero, who protect world from all evil and maybe, someday, i will save you, Petra-san." '... Call me just Petra.'<br/>

in time of their stroll Minori and Petra talked a lot, about incident with Celestial Stones that happened before, Planar Rifts and even about Heart Aino, but with some time, both girls somehow felt some kind of embarrassment and no one of them couldn't understand why they feel themselves like this, especially Petra, but in same time, Minori couldn't understand why Petra wear a coat and said something like.<br/>

"Oh, you turned red, it's from a coat or from me?"<br/>

Even if she felt embarrassment, Petra wasn't amused by this attempt of flirt and answered.<br/>

'Don't be ridiculous, I just shouldn't have put on my coat in this warm weather.'<br/>

Even Minori was ashamed for herself, she couldn't understand why she flirted with Petra, with end of day, stroll has ended as well.<br/>

"Well, it was nice to spend time with you time Petra-sa- Ahem, Petra. Still, thank you." 'I can't say same, but it wasn't bad and you're welcome, i guess.' "Well then, bye Petra, until next time." 'I highly doubt that we will meet again since i am very busy with ECU, but everything can happen, bye Minori Amanohara.' "You can call me just Minori or Minori-chan." 'Let me correct it then, bye Minori-chan.'<br/>

After saying bye to each other, Minori and Petra went to their houses, later they understood, feels that they had were a beginning of love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>